


but i can see us, lost in the memory

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Ghosts, Past Relationship(s), Sam Winchester Ships Dean Winchester/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: dean runs into you on a hunt and it brings up all his old feelings
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 16





	but i can see us, lost in the memory

Dean had been waiting outside your apartment building for what felt like hours before he finally convinced himself to get out of the car. He made the short walk inside and, before he was ready, found himself at your door. He knocked before he could talk himself out of it. You opened the door, and Dean felt the years fall away. Suddenly he was a teenager again just trying to get the nerve to talk to you. 

"Dean?"

"Hi Y/N."

"What are you doing here?"

Dean chuckled. "I'm not sure you want your neighbors to hear."

You glared and ushered him inside.

"What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"No, it's just a ghost. In and out. Sammy and I will be gone in a few days. I just thought I'd stop by. Say hi while I'm here."

"Oh. Hi."

"How've you been Y/N?"

"I'm good. You? Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah. We're both good."

Dean hadn't anticipated it would be so awkward to see you again. Nothing had ever been awkward before. Suddenly all he wanted was to leave. 

"Well it's late. I guess I'll let you be."

You smiled. "It was nice to see you."

The two of you hugged and Dean was on his way towards the motel. 

Sam was deep into research and barely looked up as Dean entered the room.

"You'll never guess who I saw today."

"Hm? Who?"

"Y/N."

The mention of your name pulled Sam out of his haze. "Really? How is she?"

Dean sat on his bed and leaned against the headboard. "She seems good. Looked real happy. I know it's awful, but I was kind of hoping she'd be as upset as me."

"I'm sorry man."

Dean sighed. "The past is the past, I guess." Quickly trying to change the subject, Dean asked, "How's the research coming?"

Sam sighed. "Not well. I've got nothing. I hope the two of you didn't leave on horrible terms. We might need some help."

"Nope. No way."

"Dean c'mon-"

"No. She's got a life, and it doesn't include hunting. I'm not messing up anything else for her."

Sam was quiet for a long moment before saying, "You know she'd help you Dean."

"Sam, she's gotta be pissed at me. No way she'd go for that."

"She may be angry, but you can't convince me she hates you that much."

Dean considered it. On the one hand, he'd get to see you again. On the other hand, asking this of you might really make you want to cut ties completely. "Fine, but you're coming with me. She still likes you. Maybe that'll be enough to keep her from shutting the door in our faces."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

The next day, Dean found himself in front of your door again. Just like before, he felt his heart lurch into his throat. As you pulled open the door, Dean flashed a grin. "Hi. Again."

"Dean? Sam?" You threw your arms around Sam's neck. "What're you two doing here?"

Sam chuckled. "Dean may have jumped the gun when he said we didn't need any help. If the offer still stands?"

"Sure. Yeah. Come in." You pulled the door open wider and let Sam and Dean walk inside. As you shut it behind you, you said, "Make yourselves at home." Dean felt a mixture of relief and pain when you sat next to Sam on your couch. "Tell me about the case."

"It's a ghost. That much we know for sure. I just need some direction before I can figure out who it is."

You nodded. "Okay. What do you need me to do?"

Dean interjected. "This is the part you won't like."

"It'd be great if you and Dean could, well, if you could pretend to be a couple. There's a real estate agent showing the house for a couple more days. Maybe you could get her to tell you some history about it?"

Dean saw the wheels in your head turning. He was absolutely sure you were going to say no, until he heard, "I'll do it. Just tell me when."

The door to the house opened, and there stood a tiny old woman.

"Oh! You must be my next clients. Welcome, welcome. Come on in. My name is Betty." She shut the door behind you. "Look around. Let me know if you have any questions."

Dean lead you around both floors of the house, showing you the bedroom he and Sam had seen the ghost in yesterday.

Back downstairs, the woman was just eating you up as a couple. But Dean was in a nightmare. He felt every touch like fire on his skin. Every time your fingers linked together, he was convinced he'd gone back in time. Back to when you loved him. Dean felt your fingers curl around his bicep as you said, "This place is just beautiful. It looks like it has so much history."

"Yes dear, too much history some might say. It's rather tragic really. A couple who lived here had just gotten married. On their wedding night, would you believe that he killed her. They hadn't had so much as a cross word at the ceremony, but as it turns out, he had another woman. Just wanted the poor girl's life insurance money before he ran off with his girlfriend."

You gasped. "No! That's awful."

"There is a legend, more of a tall tale really, but that's a story for another time." She clapped her hands. "So, what do you think? Is this the one?"

"Oh you've got to tell us the legend." You looked at Dean with excited eyes. "We're both suckers for a good story."

She smiled mischievously. "Alright. I'll tell you quickly." After taking a breath, she said, "The story is she haunts this house. People say they've seen her in the upstairs window, just looking out. There's been rumors that people have gone missing here."

"Really? That's so scary," you let your voice drip with shock. Dean had to suppress a proud grin.

"There's not a shred of truth to it dear. Don't let it change your mind about the house. It's just a bunch of silly gossip."

"That's right baby. Besides, when have we ever let a ghost story keep us away?"

"That's true D."

Dean's heart stopped as you kissed him. Suddenly he wasn't in a house in Iowa looking for a ghost. He was in the bunker, the day he told you he loved you. The two of you spent that whole day tangled up in his bed.

You pulled apart as the woman laid a hand on your shoulder. "Talking to you both has been just lovely. I hope I'll see you soon. You let me know if you like the house."

Dean kept your fingers intertwined as you walked towards the Impala. He knew soon he'd have to let you go, but he wanted to put it off as long as he could. Sam and Dean dropped you off at your apartment before going to take care of the ghost. After salting and burning the woman's old engagement ring, Sam and Dean headed back towards the motel. Hours had passed since he had last seen you and he still couldn't get you out of his head. Dean wasn't all that surprised when he found himself at your door again.

As you pulled it open, Dean saw he had woken you up. Your hair was disheveled and you had pajamas on.

"Dean? It's the middle of the night, are you okay?"

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "No, not really. Could we talk?"

You looked hesitant but let him inside.

Dean paced the length of your living room and started talking. "I know you hate me. I gave you plenty of reason to."

"I don't hate you Dean."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did-"

"Dean."

"I know I hurt you. It's my biggest regret. Y/N, you don't know how much I miss you. I can't make excuses-"

"Dean!"

"Sorry." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I was just trying- I was just trying to explain."

"I know. But could you let me talk too?"

Dean nodded.

With a small smile you said, "I've known you my whole life. You and Sam were my best friends when we were kids." You chuckled. "And then we got together…"

"We could've taken on the world."

You grinned. "Exactly. So when you asked me to leave...it broke my heart," you whispered. "I know you had to have your reasons, and whatever they were, fine, I'd put it all behind me. Seeing you again has been great, but it's just made my heart hurt-"

Dean cut you off. "I wanted to keep you safe. It was stupid, you're clearly capable of keeping yourself safe."

"You mean…"

"It was a mistake. I never should've done it. I should've just talked to you about it."

"We've just been walking around, heartbroken, for no reason at all? We could've just fixed this if we'd talked?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. You think you could ever forgive me?"

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. Dean felt his stomach flip as you pressed your lips to his. As you pulled away you said, "I think I could be persuaded."

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @scoobydean


End file.
